


A Dream Doesn't Become Reality Through Magic (it just gives it a little nudge)

by Obscure_but_Here



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because how can I not, F/F, F/M, a 'what if' au, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_but_Here/pseuds/Obscure_but_Here
Summary: When Snow White and Prince Charming wake up during The Dark Curse, their first thought is to find their daughter. When faced with the option to go to her, ten years old and all alone, they should do the right thing. The good thing. So she can become The Savior and save everyone cursed in Storybrooke. But what if they didn't? What if the heroes let themselves be selfish, just this once?





	A Dream Doesn't Become Reality Through Magic (it just gives it a little nudge)

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't actually watched all of OUAT, I think I just got passed Neverland or so, but then I watched this clip:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_AKLJDGNuw
> 
> And just had to write what could have happened if they did go through the portal (6x17), or some variance of it. 
> 
> It will probably turn into SwanQueen later, because that's my ship. But its main purpose it to explore the Snow/David - Emma relationship.
> 
> Let me know what you think!:)
> 
> (P.S Is the line gaps too small/does it look like one big wall of writing? Because I can make them bigger)

'A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.' - Colin Powell

 

                                                                                                                                 XXX

 

Emma Swan was as content as she ever got; hidden away with some hard-sought privacy, reading an okay book and listening to good music (on her ‘borrowed’ Walkman). The group home in Minnesota has been one of the nicer ones, she was mostly left alone, despite the occasional mean comment, she was clean and had clothes that fit. It was much preferable to her time on the street, or the place before that. 

A sudden chill ran through the room, odd since the window was closed. Shivering, she looked up to make sure the door had not been opened, but no, it was still closed and blocked by the chair she had placed.

Is that  _ snow? _ ? 

Her cupboard door was wide open, even though she could have sworn it had been closed moments ago and a layer of white dusted the floor, with more flakes trickling down to join it.                                                                          

Her eyes widened and mouth dropped.  _ Impossible.  _ She pinched her arm, hard, but the stinging pain assured her she was not dreaming.       

She pulled her headphones down letting them hang around her neck and hooked the walkman into her jeans before slipping off the bed, socked feet padding softly towards the cold anomaly. She trailed a finger on the floor, creating a spiral in the soft powder and yes, it was most definitely snow and not a sudden influx of asbestos (as has been the case before). 

Now she didn’t have music playing in her ears, Emma thought she could hear a murmuring of voices, male and female, but she could tell they weren’t ones that belonged in the group home.                                                                                                                                                        

She stepped back in alarm as a shimmering, golden barrier replaced the back wall of the cupboard and the unfamiliar voices grew louder in volume, although the words remained garbled as if under water.

Then a hand suddenly passed through the golden sheen, grabbing Emma’s arm and pulling her through, before she could even register what happened.   

“David! What did you do?” An alarmed, almost horrified voice shrilled and Emma stumbled in her haste to back away from the two strangers who had just potentially abducted her.

She spun around looking for an escape, but the barrier and her room had both vanished. Instead she seemed to be in a forest and its obviously where the snow had been coming from as it thickly layered the ground as far as she could see, despite the fact it had been a warm summer day just moments ago. 

“Emma,” a voice behind her whispered, and if she didn’t know better she would say wonderment and awe filled its tone. 

She cautiously turned to face them again, curiosity and fear battling against each other.

“How do you know my name?” She asked, suspicion lacing her voice. Not that this would be the first time strange adults knew who she was. 

“It really is you,” the tall man said, louder this time, and then he stepped towards her, arms reaching out.                                                                                                         

Emma blinked. Then ran.         

She could hear the adults shouting after her, sounding panicked, but she ignored them and sprinted as fast as she could. She knew it wouldn’t be long before they started chasing.                      

Sure enough, the sound of heavier footsteps sounded, getting closer, but running was something Emma was good at.                           

She was far enough ahead that they couldn’t see when she dived behind a bush. She peered around it from her crouched position and panicked when she saw her footprints embedded in the snow, leading straight to her. 

She closed her eyes and willed them to disappear, as if it would make a difference. Nothing's ever worked out in her favour before, why would this be any different. She clenched her fists and readied herself to be caught.             

That’s when she felt something, a surge radiating from within her. It tingled, but didn’t feel bad, just different and warm, it felt  _ right. _

When she opened her eyes the imprints of her footprints had disappeared and the two mystery adults ran straight past her, still urgently yelling her name. 

Emma let out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and let relief wash over her. She didn’t really care how it had happened, only that it had and that she was safe, for now.

It was only now that Emma realised just how cold she was, only a thin jacket protecting her against the freezing weather and her socks were soaked through, with her feet getting alarmingly numb. She doubled checked the coast was clear before rising, knowing she had to find shelter, preferably before it got dark.   

The problem was, she was in a middle of some random forest with no sign of civilisation in sight.      

_ Get to the high ground _ , her instincts told her, so she found a tree with branches that started low enough for a ten year old to pull themselves onto and sturdy enough to hold her weight.

She had only climbed a tree once before, hiding from a gang of particularly cruel bullies in a park, but it was surprisingly easy. The tree was perfect for climbing and she made quick progress to the top, only panting slightly.                 

It gave her a good vantage point, able to peer over all the trees that had been obscuring her vision and squint into the distance, where she was just able to make out the shape of a tower of some sort.                                  

She felt a fresh wave of determination wash over her with the new goal; get to the tower.           

Emma started her descent down the tree, but her eagerness made her lose concentration and about halfway down her fingers, stiff from the cold, lost their grip and she slipped, falling the rest of the way and landing with a scream and loud  _ crack. _

Her right arm had taken the brunt of the impact and was angled unnaturally. Tears streamed down her face and she whimpered at the stabbing pain. Still, she rose to her feet, supporting her injured arm gingerly with her good one and gathered all her resolve to start moving towards the tower. This may be one of the worst situations she’s yet to face but that has never stopped her before.                       

It was a few hours later, although it felt like days, that Emma found herself finally free of the forest she has come to hate. Instead she found herself on a road lined with well groomed and rich looking houses, Mifflin street she reads blearily.   

She is struggling forward, pace slowing more and more, when a car comes veering towards her. A black Mercedes-Benz she notes disinterestedly, she knows because of one foster father who was absurdly proud of his. Emma watches as it gets closer at an alarmingly rapid speed but just can’t seem to gather the energy to move out of the way.

Now the driver seems to have spotted her and the car makes a sharp turn to the right, with a few feet to spare, jolts up the curb and skids to a stop in, what used to be, a beautiful bed of flowers. 

The driver, luckily unhurt, gets out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her and angrily stalks up to Emma, who notes the expensive power suit she is wearing and knows she must be an important person, which just puts her, impossibly, in more trouble.  

“What the hell are you thinking?” The woman shouts, dark eyes flashing with anger. 

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but can’t seem to get any words out, her brain feeling increasingly foggy.

The power suit lady frowned, and touched her shoulder- her bad shoulder. Emma let out a yelp and her body decided that would be the perfect moment to give out on her.

Her vision blacked out and Emma collapsed.

                                                                                                                                 XXX

 

She slowly came back to consciousness, groggy and disoriented. 

The first thing she was aware of was a hushed conversation happening closed by, one she suspected that she was not meant to hear. 

“I need you to find out who she is and where she came from, immediately,” came a rich, cynical sounding voice. It had an uppity edge which reminded Emma of the self important people who would not spare her two seconds of their time, so she was confused to why this one wanted information on her.                                    

“Of course Madam Mayor. Right away,’’ came the reply, this time it was a mans and much reedier sounding. It was clear who the boss was. 

Emma opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light that immediately assaulted her. She quickly assessed that she was in a hospital, which would also explain why she was no longer in head splitting agony. Her arm was wrapped in a heavy cast and she rolled her eyes at the bright pink of it.                   

“Awake at last I see.” 

Emma jumped at the unexpected voice, she had thought the earlier speakers had cleared out, but no, a pretty dark haired lady sat in a corner armchair, poised as if it were a throne.  

There was something familiar about her that she could not quite remember…

“I almost ran you over whilst you were jaywalking. Ruined my flowers too.”                       

Ah. Power Suit lady.

Emma, not really knowing how to respond, just shrugged and mumbled a “Sorry.” 

The lady (Mayor?) raised a skeptical eyebrow and hummed. 

They stared at each other for several tense moments, only broken due to a Doctor coming in, much to Emma’s relief.

“Ah good to see you up. I am Doctor Whales, I fixed up your arm there. Feet too, had some pretty nasty cuts.”

Emma nodded and tried for a smile. She imagined it was as twisty as she felt inside. 

“Thanks. Only, I don’t have any money to pay you,” Emma winced, ready to be kicked out and yelled at.                                 

Instead she was surprised by Doctor Whales waving her off. 

''Don’t worry, it’s been taken care of.”

Emma frowned in confusion, who would have-

-she noticed him glance at the Mayor briefly, before focusing back on her, answering at least one mystery.                                                                                                 

“However, I do need you to answer some questions for me, is that okay?”

She didn’t really think she had any choice in the matter, so she nodded.

“Good. First up, your name?”                    

No harm in giving that up, strangers always seem to know it anyway, she figured.

“Emma Swan.”                

“Age?”

“Ten.” 

“Okay. And where are your parents Emma?”                                                             

A shrug.

He frowned, “Where are you from?” 

“Nowhere really. Last place was Minnesota.”           

His eyes widened, “Then how did you end up in Maine? And all by yourself?” 

Maine. At least she has a location now. As for how she got here...she doesn’t even know that herself and she’s pretty certain if she says ‘I was pulled through a snowing golden portal’ they’ll think she’s insane.

She shrugged again. Let them think she ran away or whatever they want. 

He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted. 

“I think that will do for now. Miss Swan must be hungry, why don’t you fetch her something from the canteen.’’ 

It was more of an order than a question, despite how it might have been worded. But Emma was not going to complain, because her stomach rumbled loudly, as if it had just been reminded of how ravished it was. Doctor Whales looked reluctant but agreed anyway, ‘’Of course Mayor Mills. I’ll be right back with some food Emma.’’

He left with a parting smile and Emma was once again sharing an uncomfortable silence with The Mayor.

“I am sorry about standing in the road like that,” Emma said, compelled to say  _ something _ . 

Mayor Mills smiled tersely, “As long as you don’t do it again dear.”                                                       

She shook her head in reply.

“Don’t plan on making a habit of it. Not fun.’’

A more real smile seemed to threaten to take over the Mayor’s face, but she caught it and smoothed out her expression.

“No, I imagine not.” And then, “I take your earlier response to mean you are an orphan?” 

That was more like how Emma thought this conversation was going to go. She swallowed past old bitterness and nodded. 

“I see. Your whole life?” She was definitely more straight to the point than most people. Although Emma appreciated the lack of pity or condescension. 

“Yes, I was found on the side of a road as a baby.”        

A contemplative look was in the other woman’s eyes and she leaned back into her chair, crossing her fingers together. 

“I see. I would like to know more about how you got here Miss Swan.’’ 

‘’You can call me Emma you know?’'

Mayor Mills looked taken aback, “Excuse me?”

“Miss Swan sounds so formal, like you are talking to an adult or important person. Emma is fine.”

“You don’t think you are important?’’

Emma was saved from answering both uncomfortable questions by a commotion in the hall.       

There was a hurry of loud footsteps and Doctor Whales loudly protesting, “You can’t just barge in there-”

The door to Emma’s room flew open and standing there was the couple from the forest, the ones who had taken her.                  

She scuttled back in alarm (not an easy feat with one arm) and bit back the cry of pain that threatened to accompany. 

“Emma, you are okay,” the woman with short cropped hair and rounded cheeks, breathed in relief.                                                                                   

“We knew we would find you,’’ smiled the man with dirty blonde hair and feminine lips, a star-struck look in his eyes.      

It didn’t take a genius to work out the relation between them, Emma just eyed the hand the man had on the small of the woman's back and the way she leaned into him. 

“What do you want from me?” Emma asked, chin high, refusing to let her fear be seen.                                                    

The woman looked at her with an almost tangible sadness, “Oh Emma. We-”                      

That is when Mayor Mills decided to make her presence known. Her eyes were filled with utter rage, even Emma had never quite seen such intense fury before.

“You,” she growled, rising from her seat to stand tall and imperious.                     

“Regina?” The other lady looked alarmed and more than a little shocked.     

“What are you doing here?” Asked the man, then his eyes flickered from Emma huddled in the hospital bed, broken arm held close to her, then back to Regina (she liked that name, it suited her sounding so regal.). Emma could practically see him jumping to some conclusion and his face turned hard, a harsh opposite to the open, gentle look he had before.

“I swear, if you did  _ anything _ to Emma, I’ll-’’          

Regina scoffed, ‘’Excuse me? The only thing I  _ did _ was take her to the hospital. Why would I want to hurt her anyway, what would I have to gain-’’ she paused her own speech, something akin to horror rising on her face.  

She moved her eyes from the couple, to Emma and back again.

“ _ This _ is the Saviour?” She asked, incredulous.

Just when Emma thought she could not get more confused. 

The man squared his shoulders, his eyes betraying his panic, “You will not touch her.” 

The other lady touched his arm, shaking her head slightly. “David, she wouldn’t, not a child.” 

He turned his head to look at her and the two seemed to have some invisible conversation. Davids slump revealed who won.

“You look for the goodness in people even when its not there Snow.”  

If this conversation served to do anything other than befuddle Emma, it was make Regina more enraged. 

“You dare underestimate me? ME?” Somehow she made herself rise taller and Emma shivered, a new fear dawning on her. “You really think I am above removing a girl who could undo everything I have created here?” 

She laughed coldly and stalked past Snow and David, jousting their shoulders as she did, and opened the door. 

“Obviously my vengeance has not been enough to teach you your lesson. You’ll wish you had another wardrobe to throw your spawn in by the time I am finished,” and with that dramatic parting, she left, slamming the door behind her. 

Snow and David looked worried and like they were trying not to show it. 

“She can’t do anything without her magic, not really.”

David looked more doubtful, “Guns in this world are more than capable of replacing fireballs.”

Emma had enough. The last 24 hours had been a whirlwind of impossibility, pain and confusion. She wanted answers.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” 

The couple turned to face her, reminded of her presence, and Snow gave a resigned sigh. 

“One thing at a time.” 

David nodded in agreement before slowly approaching Emma’s bed. 

“May I sit?”                                                                                   

She shrugged and he took it as affirmation, sitting at the end with Snow joining him on the other side. 

“We know this must all be very confusing for you sweetie,” Snow started, “But I want you to know that you are safe.” 

Emma’s skepticism must have shown because David rushed to continue.

“We will never let anything hurt you Emma, especially not Regina.’’

Emma did not know how to say it was them she was more wary of right now, but something must have translated to Snow, because she reached out to gently touch Emma’s hand. 

“And  _ we _ would never hurt you. Not intentionally.’’

Emma felt a bit more assured, but unable to let herself trust these strangers in light of everything that had happened. Still, she felt confident enough to continue her line of questioning.

‘’How did I get here? What is this place? Who are you people? How do you know my name?” 

Now that she felt free to ask questions, she could not stop and her voice increased in volume as her frustration reached its peak.

“Why is no one telling me what is going on!” 

“Emma, it’s very complicated-”

“-I don’t care! I just want to understand.”

‘’Okay.’’ 

She paused in surprise at Snows agreement, not really expecting it to be given so easily. Even David looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if to say ‘really?’.

‘’We don’t really have a choice do we. I don’t suppose you would believe it was all a dream?” She asked dryly and let out a small laugh at Emma’s returned glare. 

Snow took a deep breath and Emma braced herself, sure she was about to hear how she was drugged an kidnapped, anything but what came next.

“We know your name, because we named you.” 

Emma shook her head, ‘’What are you talking about? It was embroidered onto the blanket found with me, you couldn’t have…’’ Emma trailed off, denial pushing against the conclusion logic was trying to force her to make.

Snow just smiled gently and said softy, ‘’White with purple ribbons. Granny made it for you.”

“No. No, that can’t be true.”

David decided to knock the nail on the head, with a direct, “We are your parents Emma.’’        

She felt unbidden tears fill her eyes as she struggled to make sense of it.

“So you are the people who abandoned me on the side of the road as a _ baby _ ,” she asked angrily, and a little incredulous. She wouldn’t have pegged them as the type.

Snow and David both rushed to deny it, shaking their heads, regret in their eyes.

“Emma, no. It wasn’t like that, we didn’t know where you’d end up. But we had to let you go, to save you, to save everyone.”

Emma just stared, not understanding.

“We know it was wrong, that’s why you are here now, I-” David glanced at snow, “- _ We _ want to make it right.”                                  

The tears fell.                                                                                                                               

It was what any orphan stuck in the system wished for, Emma included. She used to look for matching features in every adult she came across,  _ hoping. _ And she was only ten, with the hope of family not yet fully squashed.

So when an equally teary Snow pulled her in for a hug she didn’t resist, and when David wrapped his arms around both of them she relaxed into it, sniffling a little.

Emma closed her eyes and let herself feel the moment, ignoring all the weirdness of the day and let herself really believe her dream had come true. Parents who regretted throwing her away, who have found her and love her.    

“Well isn’t this just lovely.”

Emma jumped at the sudden foreign voice, sensing a malicious undertone that made her shiver.

She knew her sudden dread was justified by the way David instantly jumped up, defensively positioned in front of the bed.  

Snow kept an arm around Emma and she could feel how tense she grew.                            

“What are you doing here?” Growled David, glaring.                                   

“I just came to see the happy family reunited dearie, there is no need to be hostile.”  

He wore a suit with a long black coat and held a cane which clicked as he limped further into the room.

_ How long had he been there, watching? _

Snow watched him suspiciously, “What do you want Rumple?”

“It is a good thing I didn’t drink my potion yet, with the mess you managed to make.”   

“Say whatever it is you came to say and leave.”   

He smiled, but somehow gave the impression of anything but.

“I see you ignored my warning and actually sacrificed greater good for your own needs...I’m impressed,’’ he paused, letting the words sink in, before continuing, ‘’But you know it can’t last, she has a destiny to fulfill and you are getting in the way.”      

“What is he talking about?’’ Emma asked, done with staying silent while the adults talked cryptically, especially when she strongly suspected it was her being discussed.       

Her parents- no, that was still going to take some getting used to- Snow and David looked at each other in alarm. How could they not expect her to ask what the hell is going on. And how could they expect her to trust them in this shroud of secrecy.                 

“What destiny?” Emma pushed, refusing to give up the thread. 

“ _ Your _ destiny dearie, it’s quite a big one. You are The Saviour after all,” he giggled, manically, then shook his head, looking confused, as if the noise escaped him involuntarily. 

“That’s enough,” David interrupted, firmly, “Emma don’t listen to him, he is just trying to mess with your head.”

“Okay, you said your piece, now you can leave,” Snow said, tightening her hold on Emma.

“Just remember that this happiness can’t last. Bad things happen when you try to stop fate,” and with that he was gone, but the dark aura lingered. 

“I’m going to go find Doctor Whales and see if we can take Emma home now,” David said, following Gold out at Snows agreement.

_ Home.  _

Emma smiled. 


End file.
